Rekaman Empat Musim
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Cinta mereka berdua yang terekam dalam empat musim; lebih indah dari bunga musim semi, lebih hangat dari surya musim panas, lebih meneduhkan dari angin musim gugur, dan selembut salju di musim dingin. Warning: fluff [Akashi/Momoi]


**Hai minna-san~! Kali ini gue nyoba nulis sebuah kumpulan drabble AkaMomo bersettingkan musim. Bingung nulis deskripsi ceritanya gimana, ya jadinya agak alay-alay begitu (?)**

**Ngomong-ngomong, di fic ini Akashi dan Momoi udah umur 20an. Semoga suka ya! Happy reading &amp; sankyuu :3**

* * *

**Rekaman Empat Musim  
**

by skyfoxRei

* * *

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**SPRING**

* * *

"Akashi-kun!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil melambai.

Pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu langsung menemukan sosok gadis itu di depan pintu masuk sebuah toko dan kemudian melangkah tergesa-gesa, berusaha mencapai posisinya itu secepat mungkin. Kata "permisi" diutarakannya berkali-kali mengingat trotoar di akhir pekan itu sangatlah ramai, mengharuskannya berdesak-desakkan dengan para pejalan kaki lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya ketika Akashi hampir tiba di posisi gadis itu, saking terburu-burunya ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil yang kemudian menjatuhkan es krim vanilanya. Tangisnya seketika itu juga meledak, membuat Akashi panik kehabisan kata, meski ia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus lakukan, mengingat ia sendiri anak tunggal sehingga tidak pernah mengurusi seorang adik, apalagi balita.

Gadis yang memanggilnya tadi melihat kejadian itu dan kemudian segera berlari mendekati mereka. Ia berjongkok agar pandangannya dengan anak itu sejajar, berusaha menenangkannya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Cup, cup, cup. Jangan nangis dong sayang." Gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah kekasihnya dan melotot.

"Ehm…" Akashi akhirnya pun ikut-ikutan merunduk lalu memulai dengan ragu-ragu, "Iya… Onii-san minta maaf… ya… Sini biar kubelikan yang baru."

Lalu kepada gadis berambut merah itu ia berkata, "Momoi, tolong jaga anak ini baik-baik ya."

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun melesat ke mini market yang kebetulan jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Keatletisannya juga berperan penting, membuatnya dapat berlari cepat tanpa perlu merasakan kelelahan berlebihan.

Sekembalinya Akashi, ia menggenggam sebatang es krim vanila di tangannya, merek yang persis dengan es krim yang dijatuhkan anak tersebut.

"Nah, lihat kan!" ujar Momoi dengan ceria. "Akashi onii-san sudah kembali! Dan lihat, apa itu yang ada di tangannya?"

Akashi kembali merunduk dan membuka bungkus es krim batang itu, lalu memberikannya kepada anak kecil yang tangisannya sudah berhenti tersebut. "Sebagai permintaan maafku," katanya dengan senyuman kecil, yang Satsuki tahu ia lakukan dengan susah payah, mengingat Akashi yang ia kenal biasanya memasang wajah kalem dan datar.

Anak kecil itu spontan merangkul mereka. "Terima kasih, Onii-san! Onee-san!" Wajahnya tampak bahagia ketika ia meraih es krim dalam genggaman Akashi.

Setelah meninggalkan anak itu, kedua pasangan itu pun berjalan berdampingan. Akashi mempererat rangkulannya pada Momoi, sementara Momoi menyandarkan pipinya pada tubuh kekasihnya. Mereka menyusuri sepanjang trotoar itu, sesekali mampir ke dalam toko yang Momoi inginkan.

"Kau tahu, Akashi-kun," Momoi memulai pembicaraan, "Aku sangat bangga padamu hari ini." Senyumnya mengembang dengan tulus dan Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum membalas gadis itu.

Tersenyum. Sesuatu yang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan lebih sering semenjang ia mulai dekat dengan Momoi Satsuki – hingga akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berpacaran di awal musim semi lalu.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau bisa selembut itu dengan anak-anak," puji gadis itu. Memang, dahulu Akashi pernah mengaku kalau ia tidak menyukai anak-anak – karena mereka bandel atau entahlah, intinya mereka berdua berbeda pendapat soal itu. Tetapi tindakan Akashi barusan itu menjawab semua keraguan Momoi, bahwa Akashi memang bisa sayang kepada anak-anak jika ia mencoba lebih keras.

Dan sesuatu yang membuat gadis berambut pink itu lebih tersentuh lagi… "Aku tahu kau juga tak terbiasa pergi ke tempat biasa-biasa seperti ini," lanjutnya sambil tertawa. "Maksudku, kencan-kencan kita selalu berada di tempat-tempat elit… Eh, bukannya aku tidak menghargainya tapi terkadang hal-hal yang sederhana seperti ini bisa menjadi menyenangkan berkat keberadaan orang-orang spesial."

"Jadi…" Kedua manik merah muda Momoi bertemu dengan mata merah Akashi. "Makasih ya, mau membiasakan diri untukku."

Akashi mengecup dahi gadis yang disayanginya itu. "Asal kau tahu, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Momoi."

.

.

.

* * *

**SUMMER**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Momoi pergi ke festival musim panas dengan yukata. Lain pula dari biasanya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk susah-susah berdandan sebelum datang ke festival itu. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena saat itu juga pertama kalinya ia datang didampingi seorang cowok.

Akashi pun tampak sangat tampan meski ia hanya mengenakan atasan berlengan panjang warna putih dan celana jeans cokelat.

Mendadak, Momoi merasa yukata yang dikenakannya itu terlalu berlebihan dibandingkan pakaian casual namun modis yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu. Gadis itu menjadi menyesal – seharusnya ia tak perlu repot-repot mengenakan yukata, toh Akashi sepertinya tidak menganggap begitu serius acara ini.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Momoi, laki-laki berambut merah itu pun menyentuh dagu gadisnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hei," ujarnya. "Tak usah khawatir. Kau terlihat cantik sekali."

Seketika itu pula, kegelisahan Momoi lenyap.

"Tak peduli pakaian apa yang kukenakan," kata Akashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik merah muda Momoi, "setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamamu adalah berharga bagiku."

"Gombal," goda Momoi.

Akashi menyahut, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan tahu betapa absolutnya kata-kataku. Semua yang keluar dari mulutku," ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "…adalah fakta." Ujung bibirnya berkedut sedikit ke atas.

"Ya, ya," desah Momoi sambil menyunggingkan cengiran terlebarnya. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan laki-laki bersurai merah itu dan menariknya ke arah stan-stan permainan. "Sudah, lebih baik kita berkeliling saja."

"Kau kelihatan belum yakin." Akashi belum ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Malahan, ia menikmati sekali menggoda kekasihnya itu. "Perlukah kumenangkan semua permainan di sini untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu?"

"Well…" gumam Momoi sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dekat dagunya. "Itu sih kalau kamu bisa." Gadis itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada pacarnya.

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu berkata dengan percaya diri. "Baiklah. Tantangan diterima."

Tapi Momoi salah besar. Permainan-permainan itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Akashi. Ia mulai menyadari hal itu ketika mereka mendatangi stan memancing ikan mas dan laki-laki bersurai merah itu berhasil meraup semua ikan-ikan di sana sampai habis. Bahkan, di stan yang menguji keberuntungan seseorang pun ia sanggup memenangkan hadiah utama. Sepeninggalan mereka dari tiap stan, selalu saja ada hadiah baru yang Akashi berikan untuknya. Gadis itu tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia senang, namun kalau begini caranya ia mulai kewalahan membawa boneka-boneka itu ke mana.

Masih ada tiga stan lagi yang belum didatangi namun Momoi berusaha "menyeret" pacarnya itu keluar dari area permainan – atau lebih tepatnya keluar dari obsesinya memenangkan semua games itu. Akashi tampak ogah pergi tanpa menyelesaikan semua games-nya namun ia akhirnya menurut juga ketika ia sadar bahwa mata para pengunjung lainnya berada pada mereka.

"Hei," Akashi membimbing mereka berdua keluar dari keramaian. "Sebentar lagi waktunya kembang api. Ayo cari tempat yang enak."

Gadis itu setuju dan mereka beranjak ke balkon di dekat sungai. Dari atas sana, kedua orang itu dapat melihat gemerlap cahaya lampion dan plang-plang stan festival.

Malam itu, ketika riuhnya ledakan kembang api mencapai puncaknya, siluet tubuh mereka bersatu. Dan bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**FALL**

* * *

Momoi mendesah penuh kelegaan seraya mengeluarkan payung berwarna merah dari tasnya. Butiran-butiran air menetes di wajahnya. "Untung aku bawa payung."

Namun ketika ia hendak membukanya, Akashi mengambil alih payung itu dan berkata, "Sini. Biar aku saja yang pegang, Satsuki."

Satsuki. Akashi mulai memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama kecilnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Memang agak telat untuk ukuran pasangan yang sudah berpacaran setengah tahun, tapi mereka berdua benar- benar tak ingin tergesa-gesa dengan semuanya.

Gerimis lalu digantikan oleh derasnya hujan, dan pasangan kekasih itu berteduh di bawah payung yang sama, dengan tangan saling menyatu, berjalan perlahan menuju mobil Akashi yang diparkir cukup jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Sayang sekali hujan ya, Akashi-kun," ujar Momoi sambil menatap pepohonan berdaun kecoklatan di kanan kirinya.

_Akashi-kun_. Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

Meski pemuda bersurai merah itu telah terbiasa memanggil dengan sebutan "Satsuki", sepertinya tidaklah demikian dengan kekasihnya. Ia sering mendapatinya keceplosan menggunakan nama marganya. Bukannya Akashi kesal akan hal itu – semuanya tentu saja butuh masa penyesuaian dan laki-laki berusia 23 tahun itu tahu benar. Tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menyangkal kerinduannya untuk dipanggil "Seijuurou" oleh seseorang yang dicintainya, dengan nada hangat dan bukan dingin memerintah seperti ayahnya. Menyangkal bukanlah bagian darinya.

Momoi yang telah mengenal Akashi dengan baik mampu melihat perubahan raut wajah pacarnya itu dan kemudian menyadari kesalahannya. "Oh! Maaf, Aka– maksudku Seijuurou."

"Tidak apa-apa, Satsuki," ujar Akashi. "Tapi aku menghargai usahamu. Aku hanya sangat ingin kau memanggilku Seijuurou."

Senyuman tulus Akashi membuat Momoi merasa bersalah dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan kekasihnya. Apalagi selama ini Akashi telah berusaha melakukan banyak penyesuaian dan pengorbanan demi dirinya.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou. Aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi."

.

.

.

* * *

**WINTER**

* * *

Kedua tangan Momoi menjadi hangat ketika ia merendam selembar handuk kecil yang telah dilipat ke dalam seember air panas. Ia lalu memeras handuk itu sekeras mungkin sampai airnya tak bersisa. Disisirnya rambut merah kekasihnya ke belakang sebelum ia meletakkan handuk itu di atas dahinya.

Ya, Akashi sedang demam – mungkin karena efek perubahan musim, namun Momoi menebak barangkali karena ia bekerja terlalu keras di perusahaan ayahnya. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia lembur sampai larut malam demi mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen di ruang kantornya. Akashi hanya ingin melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sempurna, namun ia baru saja menyadari bahwa tindakannya memforsir tenaga untuk begadang tiap malam malah membuatnya jatuh sakit dan harus beristirahat di rumah.

Sayang sekali. Padahal di musim dingin ini, mereka berdua telah berencana menghabiskan waktu berlibur bersama di luar kota. Ski dan cokelat panas sepertinya harus menunggu, mengingat kondisi Akashi yang tiba-tiba ngedrop. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Momoi. Berada di samping Akashi sambil melihat butiran-butiran salju turun dari jendela kamarnya yang besar sudah cukup baginya.

Suara deringan ponsel memecah keheningan yang menenangkan itu. Kedua mata laki-laki bersurai merah itu tersentak dan ia berusaha bangun untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Diraba-rabanya meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya namun ia kalah cepat dari Momoi yang telah lebih dulu meraihnya dan menolak panggilannya.

"Satsuki…" rengek Akashi dengan suarah sepelan bisikan. "Kenapa kau matikan lagi teleponnya?"

Gadis itu kemudian mengutak-atik ponsel kekasihnya itu untuk mematikannya – kali ini benar-benar mati total – untuk memberinya kesempatan beristirahat.

"Sudahlah, Seijuurou… Beristirahatlah saja," pinta Momoi dengan lembut. "Kalau kau tidak istirahat, kau tidak akan sembuh."

"Percuma saja aku disini. Toh aku juga tidak bisa tidur," bisik Akashi dengan bibir menggigil. Momoi sudah memberikannya obat penurun demam tadi pagi, tetapi kondisi Akashi belum membaik.

Melihat hal itu, Momoi yang awalnya duduk di samping tempat tidur Akashi pun menaikkan kedua kakinya dan menyelipkan dirinya ke dalam selimut yang sudah membungkus laki-laki berambut merah itu sejak pagi tadi, ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Ia mengecup pipi pemuda itu dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas dada Akashi.

"Tidurlah, Seijuurou. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu." Itulah usaha terakhir Momoi untuk membuat kekasihnya yang keras kepala untuk melupakan pekerjaannya sejenak dan beristirahat.

Laki-laki yang terbaring lemah itu pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini ia yakin bahwa alam tidur tidak akan begitu susah untuk diraih, sebab hembusan napas hangat Momoi yang mengenai lehernya itu bagaikan alunan music tersendiri bagi pemuda itu.

Hanya ada satu kalimat yang ia bisikkan sebelum ia jatuh tertidur sepenuhnya. "Terima kasih, Satsuki."

.

.

.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Gue nulisnya rada keburu-buru jadi sorry banget kalo ada typo, tokoh-tokoh yang OOC atau kesalahan-kesalahan lain gitu deh - silakan di point out kalau mau :)**

**and lastly, sorry kalo fluffnya cheesy banget. Sering ngerasa ga bakat nulis cerita yang fluffy jadi anggep aja ini latian deh :P **

**_See you next time!_ **


End file.
